The Happiest Country on Earth
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: There's one way for Denmark to prove that he's "King of the North" and that's by being the happiest country on Earth. One-shot based on the article "Denmark is Happiest Country, U.S. Misses Top 10" from Yahoo.


**Denmark: **Oh c'mon Eugene! Why don't you wanna date me~? I'm the King of Scandinavia here! XD

**Eugene: ***puffs out breath fumes* I know that, but whatever you're saying, you're still _not_ "the King of the North". -_-

**Denmark: ***pouts* -.- Hey! I can prove it to ya! And once you see it, you're so gonna go on a date with me!

**Eugene: ***sighs* Fine (but I'm totally going to regret this, I think). Ok, so when I first got in my laptop today, the first thing I saw was this article "Happiest Country in the World" or something, and the reason why I'm writing this one-shot is that you'll be totally _shocked_ when you guys read which (or in the Hetalia way, who) it is. ONWARD WITH THE DENMARK ONE-SHOT! THE HAPPIEST COUNTRY ON EARTH (sorry if I didn't get their personalities right; like I did with Iceland.. -.-)!

"Oh c'mon Norway! I'm the King of the freakin' North! Why won't you believe me?" Denmark tried to reason with Norway for what seemed to be the 10th time today (it was Friday. October. 14, 2011).

Norway, being the so-called silent one, just gave out one of his signature glares. "Because you were bad as one. Remember..?"

Denmark gave out a small frown, remembering the time when the other Nordics lived with him while Denmark was the king for a brief time before both Sweden and Finland ran away for a while.

He just shook his head. "Whatever. And I'm gonna prove it to ya, Norge!" Then he ran off, yelling off with, "YOU'LL SEE~!".

The next day (Saturday. October. 15, 2011), The other Nordics, Finland, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland, are impatiently waiting for Denmark because they promised each other earlier to meet up together when they get to the next World Conference Meeting.

"Wh't's t'k'ng D'nm'rk so l'ng?" Sweden muttered.

"Maybe he's in a hangover again?" Finland guessed. The others shrugged.

"You guys, Denmark's here." Iceland then said, finding Denmark walking towards their direction with a devious smile on his face.

"Yo~! You ain't gonna believe what just happened yesterday!" He announced in his usual _Ibaraki_ dialect, still grinning.

"What? Does it have to do with beer again..?" Norway just mumbled a little; Denmark drinks beer (or any other alcoholic drink) a lot and he can get into hangovers sometimes, which annoyed Norway.

"Hell no! Just check this out!" Denmark then took out a folded-up news article printed out from from his coat pocket. Norway took it and unfolded the contents before starting to read. Finland, Sweden, and Iceland peered over Norway's shoulders and also read before realizing it was probably one of the most shocking things they'd ever heard about in their lives.

"Denmark.. Is… Happiest Country….. ON EARTH?" They all read the title out loud, growing really shocked, looking at Denmark.

"I know, right?" Denmark smirked. "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! AND I'M THE KINGDOM OF DENMARK, THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH~!" He then ran off like a flash of lightning, yelling out "I'M SO TELLING EVERYONE 'BOUT THIS AT THE WORLD CONFERENCE!"

Norway looked at Denmark, then the others, before gazing at the Dane running off again before confirming with, "I think he beat us.". So this concludes that when you meet Denmark as a person and not just as a country, you'll see from his personality that he is, indeed, the happiest country in the world.

**Norway: **Make sure that Denmark doesn't drink a lot, stay away from his axe, and don't let him go into bed with you and-

**Eugene: **Ok, got it, Norway. And yes, THIS IS BASED ON THE ARTICLE! It'll be on my profile wall if you wanna read it. Btw, one of my friends here on , Queen Happo, just told me that Sweden's the world's creative country. ;) I might write a one-shot 'bout that, too. :P

**Denmark: **Hey! Ya ready for our date or what?

**Eugene: ***mutters "Man, why do I have to date him..?"* I'm coming! Hope you enjoy my one-shot!


End file.
